kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
Vandal__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay.Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. If Karrow, AlexLovesYou or Legit23 come in, mute them straight away or face the insults... Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! Moderators Edeslash xxPoexx Regulars of the next Gen. 32114: This dude is pretty gay. He needs to get himself a life! 123ma: Alpha Female of Gnarly. She broke Day. Dayovernight - Current Alpha Male of Gnarly. He is a fun loving guy how loves people, and is loved by most everyone in Gnarly. Those who hate on him are those who don't know how to have fun XD. If it wasn't for this guy Gnarly wouldn't be half it was. Stripysky: A cool friendly girl who is funny and kind. She never bores you and is willing to be friends with whoever. Breezygrl11: This girl is the life of the sex party. She has the hairiest clit ever. Gammaflux: One of the guys who don't care about their penis. Fucking jew. Nahtangnouv: A.K.A. Hades, this dude is everyones worst enemy and best friend, and is also the most random person in this place. (ps. I like cookies too Rachetxrocks: This dude is epic, just leave it at that Werewolfdude: The most violent person around, he thinks his word is law, and his weapon armory is actually the stars in the night sky Alexlovesyou: Man of many alts. Came in trolling Gnarly, now he's trolling for Gnarly. Dayovernight could never find anyone better than him to be by his side. AngelKissofLife: Sister of Dayovernight, whenever she gets on, she spreads the love around. Antary24: A somewhat quiet reg who speaks up whenever he needs to. A great person to be around. Friendly once you really get to know him. Ariel_: New alt of Umbriel, an old member of Gnarly, who has quick sass and a need to attack people. Side with her and she can be pretty friendly. BlankImage: A half Regular in Gnarly Brain14: A really Quiet reg who usually only talks in pm Karrow: A bitch who you should never talk to BrendonRat: A newcomer who loves to calm the chat down and keep everyone from swearing. He mediates the anger in the chat and tries to give equal love to everyone. Buddy3345677: Ex-enemy of Gnarly, he has become a very loved family member. Much more playful and fun to be around than his first entrance, and he gives Gnarly his best. Cawill: Someone who is always in Gnarly creeping. Legit 23: A big bitch cocans: A guy who is intelligent and serious, but he can be a part of the chat room at times. Dccrulez: An rper and new regular. HIs Main character is friendly and nice, but a little crazy, watch out for falling anything. Sultan101: A girl who is VERY sweet and nice.. Most of the guys say she's attractive, so WATCH OUT, SHE'S HAWT! She's there for ya when you need some cheering up, but when you get on her bad side, prepare to be slapped.(ill slap her back. >:| -beth) Umbriel: A bitched girl who needs to sort her life out. She has a head bigger than her fat stomach. Her stomach is so fat that she can't see her feet Kmac198: Awesome Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms